Princess Diamond (episode)
Princess Diamond Starring Princess Diamond and Queen Crystal. (the episode begins) Narrator: You remember the story when Queen Crystal took the baby girl in and named her Diamond, Even when she defeated Lord Shepard for kidnapping her child. You should know that Lord is still alive. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zUYsvI5DX1pnuBrz91IboQ7SLDDxfGQl (Lord Shephard swims) (Sharks attacked him) (and got beaten) (Lord struggles with the shark) (and succeeds) (Shark gets beaten) (and is knocked out, cold) (Lord growls) (angrily) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BtbtduYuDZp4mJQkbSWilerQVyOYiqhF Narrator: And then 7 years later, Diamond grew up as a lovely princess. (Diamond is now a princess) Servant: Princess! Servant: Please come back! Servant: You can't run around the palace all by yourself. Servant: We'll be in big trouble if you go alone. Princess Diamond: But I'm terribly bored. Servant: Yes, but if you go alone, we'll all be in trouble. Servants: Princess Diamond, Come back. (Diamond runs around) (Giggling) (with joy) Servants: Princess, Please. (try to stop Diamond) (Diamond runs) (Diamond bumps into Queen Crystal): Oof. Crystal: Oh! Careful, Diamond. Diamond: Oh, Mom. Crystal: Diamond, What did I tell you? No running around the castle all by yourself. Diamond: Oh, I'm sorry, Mother. My mistake. Accidents happen. Crystal: Please stay to where you're at or you'll get hurt. Diamond: Okay, I promise, Mom. Don't worry. As long as there's no trouble, that is. (Diamond sighs): But Mom, Try to listen to me. I never done a thing on my own, I never had any real friends. Except the servants. I never been outside the castle before. Crystal: But Diamond, you're a princess. Diamond: Maybe I should not be a princess then. Crystal: Oooohhh! For Pete's sake, how should you have any daughters?! (Diamond sighs): Good grief. (walks away) Narrator: Yes, Diamond never went to the village before, But she was unaware of a thief who is nameless. (Diamond is unaware) (of a thief being a nameless thief) (Thief peeks around the village) (to see what is happening) (Thief snatches a platter) (from nearby) (Thief saw the castle): Oh. Castle. (walks over) (Sneaks in by climbing in the window) (without getting seen) (Meanwhile, Diamond sighs in boredness) (and feeling tired of getting bored) Thief and the Cobbler Chase SceneThief and the Cobbler Chase Scene https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekGy83_RNwc (Then she sniffs something) (on the loose) (Thief bumps into Diamond): Problem. Big problem. Really big problem. Diamond: What the--? A thief?! (SWIPE!) (Diamond gasps) Diamond: Hey! That's my crown! Give it to me! (She pursue him) Diamond: Stop, thief. In the name of the law. (Thief hides when she ran past him, Thief laughs and runs) Diamond: I can't believe what I'm seeing. Is that an unnamed thief that I see? (Diamond ran back) Diamond: Come here, thief. I want my crown back, please. (They keep running) (around the castle) (together) (She bumps into a wall) Diamond: Ooh! Stupid wall. (She climbs up) (to the top) Thief: Oh, Clever tile work. Who ever made this ca... (Falls) Oh, Not again! (slides downward) (Diamond falls too) (and slides after him) (Diamond grabs her crown) Diamond: I'll take that if you don't mind, huh? Thief: Whoa! (slides out of sight) Thief: Don't mind me. (crashes) (Lands in the trees) (of apples) (Diamond slides through the floor): Whoa! (tries to stop) (Passes each guard) Diamond: Sorry. (Diamond bumps into Crystal): Oops. Sorry. Crystal: That's alright, sweetie. But, where have you been? And what were you doing? Diamond: Mom, I saw this thief that came in the palace. Suddenly, He swiped my crown, I pursue him and manage to get my crown back. Then he disappeared out of site. Crystal: What sort of thief was it and who was it? Diamond: Don't know. Crystal: That's okay, sweetie. There's nothing to worry about. This is just your imagination. Diamond: Mom, When I wear this dress and this cape, Sometimes my tail shows. Crystal: It shows every time you wear your dress and cape. Diamond: Oh. Crystal: Yeah. Now just relax. And don't panic. It's okay. (Later that night, Diamond sneaks out of the castle) (without getting seen) (She walks around the village) (for a walk while holding a lamp) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MyD7ZUhadaTDIkpYAG1x52ED-g0uCDeD (with its light shining bright when lit) (She hears a breaking sound) Diamond: Oh. (and walks over to see what's wrong) (Lindsay picks up the pieces) (and puts them back together again) Lindsay: Oh, I do apologize. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. My mistake. Diamond: That's okay. Lindsay: Wait. Is that you, Diamond? Really, you? I've been waiting for you. Diamond: What? Lindsay: Is that really you, Diamond? I believe it is you. Don't you know who I am? Lindsay, your sister. Diamond: What? You're crazy. Lindsay: No, I'm serious. I knew you came back and you have, so what a nice lamp you've got. Diamond: Watch your words, Villager. I'm royal. Lindsay: Listen. Those days with us are not over. We're still a family, right? Diamond: Cut it out. Lindsay: Yes, it's true. Remember us from last time? Earl: Lindsay, You're confusing her. Sorry, Your highness. She's only exhausted. Lindsay: Oh, sorry, Earl. I do apologize. Diamond: Excuse me? What are you talking about? Lindsay: Yep. It's true. Lindsay: Yep. It's true. Diamond: Okay, You said too much. You shall be punished. Lindsay: Oops. I'm so sorry. Earl: No. You're highness. She's a girl like you. Please. Lindsay: Of course she is. I remember now. Diamond: Hey. Lindsay: Please, Listen to me, When you're a baby, Your mother send you away in a basket down the river to save your life. Diamond: What? Lindsay: Yeah. That's in your past. So you're still in a family. Diamond: Stop it. Lindsay: Okay, okay. I know, I know. Lindsay: Ask the queen that's your adopted mother. Diamond: (gasps) How dare you. Lindsay: Whoops. Sorry. (chuckles nervously) Lindsay: But, Lord Shepard almost killed you. Please, You're our only hope. Diamond: I said: Enough! Lindsay: Fine. If you're safe, no worries upon it. Diamond: You will regret my mom for this. Lindsay: Sorry. I didn't mean to insult her. Honest. (Diamond walks away) Lindsay: Oh dear. (Lindsay sings) (a song) (Diamond heard that song) (and thought it being love) (Diamond gasps in shock and ran away) (in fear) (Heads back in the castle) (looking upset) Diamond: Yes, the pretty faceYes, the sunny smileYes, each hair in placeAnd yes, she can beguileProper and politeNever makes a waveBorn just to delightAnd bred to behaveBut she is more than thisThere's a mind in the bodyOf this pretty miss She is more than thisSo much more, so much moreShe is more than this (sings joyfully) Diamond: Outwardly she's freeInwardly she's boundGiven half the chanceShe might prove profoundHas a thought or twoDifferent from the restHas a point of viewThat must be expressedYes, she is more than thisThere's a mind in the body Of this pretty missShe is more than thisSo much more, so much moreShe is more than this. (sings beautifully) (Song ends) (and stops) (Diamond sleeps) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BihXnrIBVCg8V91tbl6a94f1w4qFLlKN (Then she was in a dream) (that came true) Diamond: Huh? (wakes up) (Lord Shepard sends his guards out to the village) (and watches, laughing evilly) (Diamond hides when guards past her) (without seeing her) (She was in a flashback) (of how her life began) (Guards were in the village capturing every infant kitten in the village) (and enslaving them) (Then she sees Isabella and Lindsay escaping from the guards without them seeing them) (and gasps) (She follows them) (without them seeing her) (They came to the river) (and dropped baby Diamond into a basket, that floated away with her in it) (Diamond shades a tear) (with worry) (She sees the guards coming) (and gasps: Whoa!) (She ran) (and jumped) (Tumbles down) (and falls helplessly) (Diamond gasps when she wakes up) (from her dream) Diamond: What is going on? (looks around) (Then sees a picture of Lord Shepard orders the guards to drop the kittens into the river) (and gulps) (Which they get eaten by crocs) (and are gone) Diamond: Oh no. (sobs) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Diamond: This isn't true. Why? Why? (looks worried) (Then an arm touched her shoulder) Crystal: Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you upset? Is something bothering you? Diamond: Don't tell me this is true. Crystal: What's true? The story? Or your nightmare? Diamond: This picture of the past. Crystal: Oh. (Sighs) I'm sorry. It is. (Diamond gasps) Crystal: I'm sorry, Diamond. There is no other way we change the past. Diamond: Lord Shepard is our enemy? Crystal: I'm afraid that is true. So sorry. Well, you're still safe with me. Diamond: Oh gosh. (Shades a tear) (and hugs into Crystal) Crystal: It'll be okay. You'll be safe here. Diamond: Yeah. I do hope so. (Later) Lord Shepard: I can't believe it. First I tried to hurt Diamond when she's a baby, But now she grew up into a lovely princess. (feels cross) Lord: Maybe she'll be my ticket to humiliate her kingdom. (Laughs) (with evil glee) (Later that morning, Diamond was sitting near the river feeling depress) (with tears shedding) (Crystal came in) Diamond: Is this where the servants found me and took me into you? Crystal: Yes, of course, I believe you. It's true, Diamond, sweetie. Diamond: Are you really my adopted mother? Crystal: Why, of course, I am. I found you, and now, I've adopted you. Diamond: This girl in the village name Lindsay, Told me about my past. And... She was my sister. Crystal: You remember your past? That's in your dream? How do you know that? Diamond: Lindsay. My sister after my real mother abandon me. Crystal: I see. Diamond: It's actually true. I can see it clear. Crystal: Diamond. Diamond: Yes, mother? What is it? Crystal: Soon in the future, I'm not gonna be here much longer. Soon you're gonna be queen. Diamond: The future queen? Crystal: Yes (Sings a little bit ) You know better than I You know the way I've let go the need to know why For you know better than I. Diamond: I thought I did what's right I thought I had the answer I thought I chose the surest road But that road led me here So I put up a fight And told You how to help me And just when I had given up The truth is coming clear Both: For You know better than I You know the way I've let go the need to know why I'll take what answers you supply You know better than I. (ends) (the song) Diamond: I remember that song. You sang it. Didn't you? Crystal: Yes, I sang it too. Diamond: Oh, Mom. Crystal: Yeah. We sang it together. (They hugged each other) (and kissed) (Meanwhile Lord Shepard looks through his telescope) (to see Diamond and Crystal still alive) Lord: Hmm... (thinks for a moment) Lord: Good. (smirks) (Later when Diamond's walking around the village) (to have a stroll) (and sees a statue of Crystal holding her) (gasps) (in surprise) Lindsay: Diamond? Diamond: Uh, who's there? Lindsay: It's me. Diamond: Is that baby that she's holding really me? Lindsay: Yes, of course, it is. That's the statue of you two. Diamond: She did adopt me. But where's my real mom? Lindsay: Oh. I'm sorry. She's gone. Diamond: Oh no. No. That isn't true. It's impossible. Who would do such an evil thing? Lindsay: After you're adopted, The guards found out that she abandon you and they murdered her. (Diamond gasps) Diamond: I'll bet it's Lord Shepard and his guards. But you're still around. Lindsay: Yes. Diamond: How could Lord Shepard do this to us and the kingdom? Lindsay: Well, that's because he wanted revenge to have some people murdered, joining him, and working as slaves. Diamond: Slaves?! Lindsay: That's correct. And you know what will happen if they fail Lord Shepard, don't you? Diamond: Whipped,? Murdered? Lindsay: Yeah. Locked up. Put in Jail. And to carry chains. Diamond: Oh great. Lindsay: Probably longer and heavier chains. Diamond: Hmm... (Later at the castle) (with Crystal) Diamond: When I grow up, I'll defend those dogs and Lord Shepard for slaving the other cats from this kingdom. I'll be the best royal woman here ever. Crystal: That's the stuff. You've taken your first step into a world. And I'd say it's time we'd get back at Lord Shepard for this. (Later Lord Shepard came to the palace) (to find Diamond) Diamond: How could you come to our palace? Lord Shepard: But...I am your confidant. Diamond: No you're not, You're our enemy. Get out! Lord Shepard: Ha! Call yourself a queen to look after a princess? Give it up! (Diamond gasps) Lord Shepard: And as for you, Diamond, I will always be your master, and you will always be a slave. (Crystal gasps) Lord Shepard: Mark my words. You and your mother will surrender to me, or get destroyed. True power can only come from the dark side. And you are yet more failures. Like those have come before me. I will never rest until I see you get this into your heads that I am the master around here. (Flashback was seen) Narrator: Unknown for Lord Shepard to his revenge, He made a deal with the devils for the power to destroy them. (and the flashback started) (Lord shake hands with the devils and gives him a reliquary) (that he grabs) Lord: Go. Fulfill you dark power. And destroy what's left for us to catch. (Imps fly ahead) Narrator: Then that moment, The battle of Lord and his dogs have become a war. (the war begins) (Imps unlocked the gate and guards charged) (breaking a statue to pieces) Crystal: Quick, In here! Diamond: Coming, Mom. Coming. (They hide in a room) (to keep safe and lock the door behind them) (Gunshot was heard) (from nearby) (Thief peeked behind a secret passage through a wall) (and saw Diamond and Crystal) (Then a humming bird name Sargent Humsy peeks through the window) (and gasps) Crystal: Please hurry! Diamond: Okay! Thief: Come this way! Out the service quarters! Diamond: Okay! But you're still the same thief! Humsy: Lord Shepard, they're getting away! Thief: Go now. I'll be fine. Guard: Code red, In here! Thief: Now to hold them off. (Guards breaks through the door) Thief: This'll stop them. Guard: Where are they, Kid? Thief: Haven't the slightest clue. They've gone for a walk, that's all. (WHAM!) Thief: Ow... (Falls down) Thief: Oof... (Got knocked out) (cold) (Later) Narrator: Later... (They ran) (They ran) (to make an escape) Diamond: Is it over? Crystal: Yeah. We can relax now. There's not a single thing to worry about. Just walk casually. (Lord was over the bridge) (smirking evilly) (Pounces) Diamond: Whoa! Get off of me! Don't touch me! Crystal: Lord Shepard! Diamond: Keep your hands off of me. Lord: You can't escape me, Princess. Never. Diamond: Put me down, please. (God came out of the clouds and grabs Lord who gasps) Diamond: God, help me! Lord: No! No! No! Diamond: Let go! Crystal: I've got you, sweetie. Don't panic. (She grabs her) Diamond: Thanks, mother. You're the best. Lord: Retreat! Retreat! Humsy! Humsy: But, Boss, I need you. Wait. No, please don't go. (God tosses Lord through the sky and into his castle) Lord: It's not over yet. You haven't seen the last of me. For I'll be back. (CRASH) Lord: Ow... You'll pay for this. And I'm sure you really will. Humsy: Ooooh. Lord: Well, don't just stand, Humsy. Get me out of here. (God strucks lightning bolts at the guards) (and pours rain on them) (Guards shrieked and ran away retreating) (in fright) Crystal and Diamond: Phew. (feel safe) (God winks and disappears) (like magic) Diamond: Wow. Crystal: Oh heaven be praised. We're both safe. (They came back to the castle as villagers cheered) (with joy) Diamond: Thank you. Crystal: You're welcome. (Lindsay winks, Earl gives her a thumbs up) (for good luck) (Diamond smiles) (with glee) (Then later a portrait of her and Crystal was shown) (on the wall) (Scene end) (and close) The End. (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes